He Saved Me
by PensieveTears
Summary: This is a romantic story of how I met, and fell in love with Niall Horan of One Direction.


Chapter 1

First thing for you to know, I am a huge Directioner. More importantely, Niall Horan is my favorite of all the boys, something about him just made my heart fly. My name is Chloe, 15 , and I live in the U.S.A, dreaming of what would never happen with Niall Horan.

I woke up at 5am on a Thursday morning. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and slipped on sweats, grabbed a leash and took my dog out for a jog before I had to leave for school. I had my iPod playing One Direction's album, "Up All Night" as well as a few singles. I quietly sang the lyrics as I ran through the park with my Miniature Schnauzer, Winston. I kept thinking to myself, it's the last day of school, after this you can do anything you want for the entire summer.

I stop to rest for a moment and check the time, 5:45, time to head on back. When I arrive home I shower and get dressed for school. I dress myself in a white strapless dress that is decorated with multicolored birds, along with a thin brown belt. (this one:  kohlsStore/juniors/dresses/PRD~1087211/Lily+Rose+Bird+Bustier+  ) I pair it with brown flats to match the belt. I grab my bag and keys, and head out the door at 6:45, still dark out, I walk to school.

As always, I bring along my iPod to help pass the mile long walk to school. As I'm walking, I notice a car keeps doing U-turns around a small concrete barrier that I'm walking parallel to. I take a closer look through my hair that's hanging down to shield my face. It seems like they're watching me...

I try to walk a little faster, I'm only 10 minutes from the school now. Just as I speed up I hear a yell. He's now driving alongside me as I'm walking.

"What's your rush for, girly," I hear him ask. I look over and see a man in the car. Thinking I can make it, I make a sudden dash down the sidewalk... _Almost there, just a few more minutes. I can make it..._ I think to myself. About 30 seconds after I began to run, I feel someone grab me by my waste from behind. I thrash and try to scream but my mouth is being covered by a hand that smells of smoke and alcohol.

I bite down on the hand and try to break free, but I can't. As I'm beginning to accept that I'll never be seen again, I see headlights coming over the hill. Once I'm sure this mess can be seen, they swerve over and stop. The man driving the car jumps out and yells, "Hey! Put that girl down! Now!" He has a thick accent. The man holding me throws me over his shoulder and makes a run for his car.

The man who tried to help me, chases us down before he can get to his car. He trips the man running with me, and falls. I'm thrown to the side onto the sidewalk, landing on my bum. I stand up and kick my assaulter in the groin and go over to the man who saved my life.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I look up to get my first look at the man's face, "Th- oh... my... are you.. N- Niall Horan?"

"I actually am, I was looking for a good place to grab breakfast for the boys, hey, why don't I drive you home? No sense in going to school after being attacked." He winks at me.

I blush insanely at his adorable eyes and accent. "Um, alright. My parents aren't home though. My parents are at work."

"That's fine, I can wait with you. Come on now, my car won't bite!" He grins as if he's trying to make me fall over! I walk over and get into his car and I show him how to get to my small family apartment. My younger sister, also a hardcore Directioner, has already gotten on her bus to go to her school.

" Sorry it's such a me-" Just as I'm apologizing for the mess in the living room, my dog comes bursting down the stairs from my room, lacey white bra in mouth. "WINSTON! NO! BAD DOG!" I dive quickly and try to conceal my lingere from Niall.

Too late. He's already snickering. My face turned so red, I thought I'd turn into a tomato.

"I'm sorry," he says in between giggles, "I shouldn't laugh!"

"It's alright," I mumble, severely embarassed. My dog sits and looks at me, seeming very pleased with himself.

I walk into my bathroom to fix my hair. "So, aren't the boys going to be wondering about their breakfast?"

Niall seems as though he's completely forgotten about them. "Oh! Damn! I'll call them and let them know I can't make it back for a little while."

Niall steps outside to make the call. I grab the opporotunity and run up to my room. I quickly, yet cautiously, try to take down all of my One Direction posters that cover almost every inch of my walls.

As I'm taking down poster #8, I hear a knock on my door... which I had left wide open. I turn to see Niall Horan leaning against my door frame with a huge smirk on his face. "Umm... I'm holding them for a friend?" I try to cover up... badly.

He just looks at me and chuckles, "it's fine! Leave them!" He makes his way into my room and sits on my bed, I walk over and sit on the other end.

"Thanks for taking me home. I guess you'll want to be going now..." I sigh, knowing once he leaves, he'll forget all about me.

"No! I told you I'd wait here with you until your parents get home!" He smiles at me, making me blush.

"You don't have to, I mean-" He cuts me off.

"I want to." Niall's face becomes very soft.

"Why?" I'm so confused as to why on Earth he'd want to stay in a boring apartment, with a boring girl.

"I don't know. When we were talking, I felt like I've met you before, like I know you already." His eyes don't leave mine.

I put my head down, not knowing what to say. Then, Niall lifts my head up gently by the chin with his hand, "Really, I meant it."


End file.
